Reflectingwater
This page also needs a revamp. “I didn’t go crazy…” Information Family Names that have been crossed out means the cat is deceased. Names with a question mark (?) beside it means their status is unknown. And three question marks replacing the name means the cat is unknown. The pink font is for she-cats and the blue font is for toms. The heart (❤️) means that they are mates, and the broken heart (��) means that they are no longer mates. The asterisk (*) means that the cat is not related by blood. Grandparents~ Maternal Littlefawn ❤️ Runningwater Paternal Orangesky ❤️ Killbite Parents~ Waterpelt ❤️ Ravenwatch Aunts & Uncles~ Maternal Floodtail �� Brightflower ❤️ Alderfur Paternal Floodtail �� Brightflower ❤️ Alderfur + Weaselclaw Cousins~ Maternal/Paternal Weathertail ❤️ *??? + *??? �� Darkgaze ❤️ *??? + Flowerfall Nieces & Nephews~ Nightstar’s Kits Oakpaw + Blackkit Darkpaw + Creekpaw + Bluepaw Cloudfall + Featherkit + ?Wolfpaw + Cinder + ?Rainkit Great Niece~ Reflectingwater’s Grandkit Bumblecloud Siblings~ Snakeheart + Skypaw + Reflectingwater Mates~ ❤️❤️ means that Reflectingwater still really loves the cat. ❤️�� Means she loved the cat, but doesn’t now. ❤️❤️Hawkstripe + ❤️❤️Redblaze + ❤️��?Hurricane Kits~ First Litter: Cloudfall + Featherkit + ?Wolfpaw + Cinder + ?Rainkit Second Litter: Strikekit + ??? ThePlot It all started with a cat named Stormleg... Stormleg was an evil cat who tried to kill Silverlight and Nightstar. Nightstar ended up killing him, but then, as a Dark Forest cat, Stormleg came back. Stormleg tricked Reflectingwater into thinking she was "the chosen cat," and led her to believe Silverlight was the evil one. He led her to think he was a good cat and not the bad one. In the Jasmine battle, Reflectingwater got confused. She didn't know who to believe anymore. This made her more crazy. After the battle, Silverlight and Reflectingwater got into a fight. In the middle of it, Reflectingwater lost her memory. She couldn't remember anything after she had her kits. After that, Reflectingwater was actually good for a while, until Snowcloud showed up. Reflectingwater saw Jupiterstripe kill Snowcloud, defending Silverlight from her. But before Snowcloud died, she got into Reflectingwater’s head, and twisted memories around. So, now she remembers wrong. She thinks Snowcloud is good and that Silverlight framed her to be bad. And Silverlight is the evil one. She thinks that Silverlight made Jupiterstripe help kill Snowcloud in cold-blood. She also thinks Brackenfall, Windstorm, and Bloodpetal aided Jasmine. After this, the fight was reported to Nightstar, and in anger, Reflectingwater got into a fight with Jupiterstripe, claiming he was wrong. And Reflectingwater was chased out. After this, Reflectingwater ran into a cat named Bear, who treated her wounds. Then Bear led her to her beloved Hurricane, a rogue who is gathering rogues to make a pack. Reflectingwater originally fought this cat off CarnationClan territory, but Snowcloud also twisted this memory into loving Hurrcane. She joined his pack. She found out about the plan to take over CarnationClan, and disliked Hurricane. She gave birth to two kits at the battle, since she was pregnant with Hurricane’s kits. Hurricane took one of the kits, the kit dying shortly afterwards, and the remaining kit also died. Snowcloud gave Reflectingwater her memories back, but then she forgot everything after she joined CarnationClan. This drove Reflectingwater mad, getting into a fight. Her punishment was exile, but Reflectingwater refused, and killed herself instead. Appearance Brief Summary Description~ A sleek, beautiful silver mackerel tabby she-cat with icy-blue eyes. Size & Build~ Reflectingwater is above average height—she has longer legs. She has the semi-foreign build. Posture~ Reflectingwater usually sits tall and straight, barely slouches. Weight & Height~ Nightstar weighs about 12 pounds, and is as tall as 10.5''.'' Fur~ Sleek but soft. Short fur. Eye Color and Shape~ Reflectingwater’s eye-shape is “rounded almond”. Her eyes are a bright icy-blue. Scars~ The only scars on Reflectingwater was on her left flank, and front right leg. Face Shape~ Round. Whisker Color~ White. Skin Color~ Pink. Voice~ High and bright. Reflectingwater’s voice is very clear. Personality Good Side: *Caring *Kind *Courageous *Protective *Smart *Steadfast *Ambitious Bad Side: *Overzealous *Ignorant *Stubborn *Short-tempered *Self-obsorbed *Unforgiving *Manipulative Likes Activity Swimming, hunting, and watching the sunset or sunrise. Prey Robins, fish, and reptiles. Scent Carnations, morning dew, and grass. Emotion Joy, love, excitement, and compassion. Weather Sunny, partly cloudy, and cloudy. Season Spring and summer. Coloration Black, green, blue, white, and pink. Turn-ons Fur Patterns~ Striped, dappled, or mottled. Main Fur Colors~ Red, gray, and brown. Eye Colors~ Amber, and yellow. Height and Build~ Slightly taller than herself. Muscular and more stocky builds. Personality Traits~ Loyal, caring, smart, respectful and pretentious. Other Water- All the cats in her Clan basically liked water, Reflectingwater is no different. Robins- Well, Reflectingwater just loves the taste! Swimming- Reflectingwater can swim well and she likes the exercise. Praises- Being praised makes Reflectingwater feel good about herself, even if she didn't deserve the praise. Being trusted- Reflectingwater wants to be trusted by everyone. Nice and respectful cats- Reflectingwater likes cats who are nice and respectful. Fish- Like her sister—Reflectingwater likes to eat fish. Reptiles- Unlike her sister—Reflectingwater loves the taste of reptiles. Attention- She loves being the center of attention and can be self-absorbed in that way, even though she has moments when she really wants to be left alone. Dislikes Activity Climbing, walking somewhere with no destination, running. Prey Vole, hawk, and rat. Scent Blood, death, and fear. Emotion Sorrow, hate, apathy, and loneliness. Weather Snow, and rain. Season Winter, and fall. Coloration Red, black, white, orange, yellow, and pink. Turn-offs Fur Patterns~ no pattern. Main Fur Colors~ Cream, white, or black. Eye Colors~ Green or blue. Height and Build~ Smaller than her with a slender build. Personality Traits~ Gullible, hard-to-get, vengeful, and mean. Other Not being trusted- Reflectingwater will do anything to earn someone’s trust. She just hates the feeling of not having someone’s trust. Annoying cats- Reflectingwater can't really tolerate much. Dogs- Dogs yap too much. Always barking and wanting to chase something. They're too much for Reflectingwater. Cats who hurt the ones she cares about- Well, let's just say if you do—she’ll have it out for ya, big time, whether you physically hurt them or not. Cats who complain- She hates them. Nobody sees her complain about how hard her life has been! So she hates it when someone complains about something, especially something small. Being thought of as just a pretty face- Reflectingwater likes that she came out so beautiful, and uses it to her own advantage at times. No one suspects a pretty cat to be so deadly. Death- When someone dies all Reflectingwater remembers is back to her old life as a kit. Death and battle lived in the Dark Forest Clan. Insults to anyone she has a deep love for- If you want to get into a quarrel with Reflectingwater, that’s the first thing you do. Fears Hurting the ones she loves- Reflectingwater’s always been afraid of hurting those that she loves. Losing someone she cares for- Reflectingwater has had a long line of losing cats she cares for. Her family, for example, all cats in her family died except for Nightstar. Heights- Reflectingwater doesn’t know how Nightstar does it, but Reflectingwater hates heights. Rejection- Reflectingwater hates the feeling of it, that’s why she doesn’t want to be rejected. Being lonely- Reflectingwater doesn’t ever want to be alone. Skills Swimming- 9/10- 'Reflectingwater is a bit better at swimming than Nightstar is! '''Fishing- 7/10- '''Reflectingwater is also great at fishing, but not the best. '''Climbing- 2/10- '''Reflectingwater ''hates ''climbing. '''Fighting- 8/10-' Reflectingwater also has excellent fighting skills. '''Balancing- 6/10- '''Reflectingwater can stand on four feet without falling, but she’s not as sturdy. '''Lying- 9/10- '''Reflectingwater was always good at lying. '''Agility- 9/10- '''Reflectingwater is built for speed. She doesn’t like running, but she can go fast if she has to. '''Sight- 8/10- '''Reflectingwater could be better, but at least she has her full vision. '''Hearing- 7/10- '''Reflectingwater is okay. '''Smell- 7/10- '''Reflectingwater’s sense of smell isn’t the best, but she can still smell. '''Empathy- 6/10- '''Reflectingwater isn’t the best when it comes to sympathizing. '''Emotion- 7/10- '''Reflectingwater is okay. '''Taste- 7/10- '''Reflectingwater is okay, just like with the rest. '''Strength- 8/10- '''Unlike her sister, Reflectingwater can get out of being pinned. '''Mental Toughness- 2/10- '''Reflectingwater isn’t so tough at all. '''Endurance- 5/10- '''Reflectingwater isn’t great with enduring through things. '''Charisma- 10/10- '''Reflectingwater can be persuasive. Very persuasive. '''Intelligence- 8/10- '''Reflectingwater is good at being smart, though, sometimes she can seem dumb. '''Leadership- 7/10- '''She’s meh. She’s okay. Trust Activity Watching the sunrise or set with someone she’s close to. Prey Robins. Scent Morning dew. Emotion Love, and compassion. Weather Sunny. Season Spring. Coloration Green. Turn-ons Fur Patterns~ Mottled Main Fur Colors~ Red. Eye Colors~ Amber. Height and Build~ Taller than Reflectingwater and stocky. Personality Traits~ Loyal, loving, and respectful. Trust Waterpelt~ 100% (Deceased) Ravenwatch~ 100% (Alive) Snakeheart~ 95% (Alive) Skypaw~ 100% (Deceased) Nightstar~ 70% (Alive) Jupiterstripe~ 10% (Deceased) Snowcloud~ 100% (Deceased) Redblaze~ 80% (Deceased) Frigidwind~ 10% (Deceased) Stormclaw~ 50% (Status: Unknown) Riverpelt~ 70% (Deceased) Kyurem~ 75% (Status: unknown) Breezekit~ 80% (Status: Unknown) Gingerflower~ 85% (Alive) Dakota~ 95% (Deceased) Bluemist~ 85% (Status: unknown) Silverlight~ 81% (Deceased) Sandpetal~ 70% (Deceased) Windstorm~ 70% (Deceased) Bloodpetal~ 70% (Status: unknown) Brackenfall~ 70% (status: Unknown) Batkit~ 30% (Alive) Willowspirit~ 50% (Alive) Cinderkit~ 40% (Deceased) Rainkit~ 40% (status: Unknown) Cloudfall~ 90% (Alive) Featherkit~ 40% (Deceased) Wolfpaw~ 100% (Status: Unknown) Dustyleaf~ 90% (Deceased) Oscar~ 85% (Deceased) Leafpaw~ 40% (Deceased) Tundraflare~ 50% (Alive) Reedfin~ 40% (Deceased) Bearheart~ 30% (Deceased) Hurricane~ 5% (Status: Unknown) Dove~ 20% (Deceased) Pale~ 25% (Alive) Thoughts '''Waterpelt- She didn't know a lot about her mother, but she knows that Waterpelt loved Reflectingwater, and Reflectingwater loved her mother. Ravenwatch- A great father to her and her siblings during her first two moons of her life. Reflectingwater wishes it could've lasted, but this family was—for some reason—cursed. She loved her father. Snakeheart- As much as Reflectingwater loved her brother—he was way high-strung. He lost his temper a lot, but other than that, he was a protective, loving brother who never let his guard down and always protected her and her sisters, which she was thankful for. Skypaw- Reflectingwater loved her sister a lot. Sadly if she had lived she might've had some of the same problems her and Nightstar had which she wishes on nobody. Nightstar- Reflectingwater has always had a good relationship with her sister. She cares about her—this is reason why she came to CarnationClan, because she missed Nightstar. But now Reflectingwater feels abandoned. She knows who Nightstar really is. Redblaze- Her love... she wished that she hadn’t trusted Hurricane and hadn’t betrayed her one, true beloved. Frigidwind- Reflectingwater has dreams of the future—in her dream, Frigidwind came, but she was not a good cat, that's for sure. Reflectingwater is glad that Frigidwind is dead. Dawnkit- Reflectingwater thinks she is a good kit. She feels a pinch of sympathy for her. Her mother up and left her. Reflectingwater never knew that feeling, her parents left against their will! Snowcloud- A great cat! Too bad Silverlight framed her! Stormclaw- Stormclaw is a nice cat, though, a bit whiny for Reflectingwater's taste. She also thinks that he has a slight addiction to catmint. Riverpelt- Riverpelt seemed nice and courageous, though, she didn't know how to fish properly in Reflectingwater's personal opinion. It's a shame that Riverpelt had to die–Reflectingwater wishes she could've got to know her better while she was alive. Kyurem- A kit friend of Nightstar's. She doesn't think too highly of him since she thinks he is bossy. But he's okay. Breezekit- Reflectingwater almost loves the kit as her own! They had a tricky start, but they got close. Gingerflower- Reflectingwater felt bad for Gingerflower, but doesn’t know if she should trust her or not. Dakota- Dakota was a young warrior, and he should not have died so early. Bluemist- Hmmm, Reflectingwater didn’t know much and wishes she could’ve gotten to know her more. Cinderkit- She loves her very much and misses her. Cloudfall- She loved him like all of her kits. Wolfpaw- She’s glad that he joined to be with his mother, but now fears of what the pack will do to him. Wolfpaw is already quite mean, and the pack may encourage his personality. Featherkit- Reflectingwater wishes she hadn't died so early. Dustyleaf- He went the way of the Silverlight. Leafpaw- She is sort of glad he is dead. He wasn't nice. Tundraflare- Reflectingwater actually did care for Tundraflare. But now she knows that she’s messed up their relationship. If only she could make amends with the warrior. Silverlight- Silverlight was a good cat. Reflectingwater wishes that she hadn’t fallen into Stormleg’s trap. Then maybe none of this would have happen. Jupiterstripe- He was a good deputy. Too bad he died. Sandpetal- Hates her, but since she started changing her ways, Sandpetal had earned Reflectingwater’s respect. Oscar- He was okay. Reedfin- Reedfin was fine. Hurricane- She used to love him, but after hearing him announce that he planned to attack CarnationClan camp she hates him. Cloudfall- Reflectingwater wishes she’d gotten to know him better. Facts *Originally, Reflectingwater was going to be named Reflectinglight. But PreyHuntress decided Reflectingwater suited her more. *Reflectingwater was supposed to be pure evil, but was changed to be good but turn crazy. *Reflectingwater was truly driven crazy with the lies told to her, and the secrets that Nightstar kept. This drove her to kill herself. She didn’t want to be lied to anymore, and living on her own wasn’t ideal either. Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased Category:Warriors Category:Queens Category:StarClan Cats Category:Hurricane’s Pack Residents Category:Outdated Pages